


Occurian Valor

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drunk Hallucinations, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, drink responsibly kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Balthier and Fran partake in the strongest drink in Ivalice, Occurian Valor. Balthier has a strange conversation with his deceased father that leads to feelings he and Fran had kept silent being torn into the open.





	Occurian Valor

Balthier and Fran had just completed an assassination request for Queen Ashe and were using Rabanastre to lay low from their target’s followers. The local merchant Miguello agreed to be their host as long as they don’t mind doing some honest work for him, pay included. It more often than not involved escorting caravans between Nalbina and Rabanastre, putting a nasty in its place to unblock trade routes, or helping Vaan and Penelo with warehouse management. Miguello gave the duo a strange request to find and rescue a fellow merchant out in the Westersand that deals in very expensive, very elusive, and very exotic beverages. Who they met was surprising: a rather young hume who wore a cloak and goggles over his gear. He and his red chocobo were being held up by a Sleipnir herd that smelled the goods in his cart. They explained the situation after dispatching them before beginning their escort. Once safely at Miguello’s shop the man stopped and turned to his cart rummaging through the contents. He pulled out an oddly shaped jade bottle and handed it to Balthier.

“What’s this?” the sky pirate raised an eyebrow.

“A token of thanks for saving my hide out there. One good turn deserves another is what I believe.” he answered with a strong smile.

“I’m unfamiliar with the brand…” Fran stated as she eyed the bottle.

“I’d wager it’s Rozarian. It should make for a fine complement to dinner tonight.” Balthier smirked.

Soon night came and so did the time for dinner. Clinking their cups together Balthier and Fran had some of the drink together. Balthier almost spat it back out from how powerful the alcohol was, but managed to hold it down. Fran had no trouble downing a second swig looking to enjoy the beverage. The drink itself was smooth and had a mixed berry aftertaste despite the strength of it. Balthier had a bit of trouble keeping his balance after just a third swallow of it. Fran’s face was lit up like a Christmas Tree as she refilled her cup.

“Quite powerful stuff…” Balthier chuckled.

“Refreshing nonetheless. Dalmascan liquors lack the kick this one seems to possess.” Fran smiled.

Balthier finished his cup and knew that was his limit of this drink, delicious as it was. He knew that if he had any more he’d be waking up with a horrific hangover. Using the washroom he splashed water on his face to try and recover a bit. Once he looked in the mirror he jumped upon seeing his father having tea with Venat on the ceiling.

“Ffamran, good evening.” Cid smiled.

“You… you are… how…?” Balthier mumbled out turning to face them.

“We have been here the whole time, my boy. Use your eyes.” Cid chuckled as he downed some tea.

“Why are you on the ceiling…?” he asked.

“Why, tis you who are on the ceiling.” Cid laughed making Balthier suddenly leave the floor hitting his face on the ceiling.

“Please, by all means, sit with us. It has been years.” Venat encouraged him as he picked himself up unsteadily.

“You died.” Balthier stated as he reluctantly sat at the table.

“Death, life, they blur together far too often to make cohesive sense. Tis a matter of perspective which is life and which is death.” Cid smirked while pouring Balthier some tea.

“I’m obviously drunk if I’m hallucinating you two…” Balthier huffed as he sipped the tea realizing that it’s the drink he’s been having once more.

“Ah, Occurian Valor. Tis the most powerful drink in all of Ivalice, you know. Damn near impossible to import so it is often brought in under the radar. Vayne used to bring it out on occasion. If you aren’t careful you will start hallucinating things… impossible things…” Cid sneered.

“Like having tea with the dead on the ceiling?” Balthier raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, the effect it can have on Viera is quite interesting as well. You see, it is not listed but the drink is enchanted with magicks giving it strong doses of Mist in every sip. Combine that with its nature as a brandy and you may find some very amusing behavior.” Cid informed him.

“Speaking of your Viera friend, when are you going to propose?” Venat asked him.

“Fran and I do not have that kind of relationship.” Balthier growled at the Occuria.

“I’m sure with enough drink she won’t see it that way. Good brandy always brings out your true feelings.” Cid laughed.

“What would you know?” Balthier huffed.

“Have you asked her how she feels?” Venat asked.

“Fran isn’t the type to hide things.” Balthier answered sternly.

“Everyone has things they will not say if it may jeopardize their current relationship, my boy. Why don’t you try asking her?” Cid smirked as everything became very distorted and then went dark for Balthier.

He opened his eyes and found himself face down on the floor with his butt in the air. He hadn’t even made it to the washroom apparently. Sitting up his head was pounding like a parade drum and his jaw was sore. The very faintest light of dawn could be seen outside. Sitting on the edge of the left bed was Fran, whose eyes were wild like a beast’s.

“Well, a note to self to use moderation with this drink…” Balthier chuckled managing to find his footing.

Balthier tried to fall on his bed when Fran yanked him by the arm onto her bed. She let out a beastly exhale before tearing into his clothes with her claws. He tried to escape but to no avail as she pulled him back continuing to undress him with force. She grabbed hold of his wrists and mounted him despite his hungover struggling.

“Fran!” he cried when a tear fell onto his face alerting him to the fact Fran was starting to cry.

“How long do you intend to tease my heart, Ffamran? Not knowing how you feel hurts more than any blade. I must ensure that my feelings are heard, one way or another.” Fran spoke.

Fran’s words made what his drunken hallucination said come back to him. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or if this is how she truly felt. More than anything he hated that even as a hallucination his father was dancing circles around him. Balthier managed to get a hand free from Fran’s grip and placed it upon her cheek.

“What kind of leading man makes a lady cry? It’s only right that I take responsibility.” Balthier smiled.

With a passionate kiss Balthier and Fran exchanged their feelings physically. Fran’s claws dug into his back drawing blood, but he didn’t let it stop him. He felt as the leading man he must ensure satisfaction. The two were at it until light was shining through their window. When Balthier came to he saw Fran putting up her hair. His head was pounding almost twice as hard now.

“I wish to hear it from you when we aren’t feeling our drinks, Ffamran.” was the first thing Fran said to him.

“Well, every leading man has a leading woman by his side doesn’t he? I’d say that you fill the role stunningly.” Balthier attempted to smooth talk through his hangover.

“Always one for style. That’s one of your strong points.” Fran smiled turning so he wouldn’t see a tear go down her face.


End file.
